


The 5 Times Prompto Sought Relief and the Final Time He Got It

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, More tags to be added, Oral Sex, Polyship Roadtrip, Promdyn, Promnis - Freeform, Promptis - Freeform, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, all consensual and all prompto, promptio, prompto gets railed a lot what can i say, sex without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Prompto is out exploring in the early morning hours and comes across an exotic flower. Unfortunately it hits him with sex pollen. Now he has to find anyway, and anyone, to help.Chapter 1: PromdynChapter 2: PromptioChapter 3: PromnisChapter 4: PromptisChapter 5: Polyship RoadtripChapter 6: Promptis
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 25
Kudos: 103





	1. In Which Prompto Makes A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets hit with pollen
> 
> (Chapter 1 is Promdyn)

It was a quiet and pleasant morning, a day where Prompto could just walk around away from the haven and enjoy the sights and sounds of nature. While everyone else was fast asleep, save Gladio who was out on a run, Prompto was off taking photos in the early morning sunrise. It was a perfect time to get some fantastic photos of nature, and there were many exotic plants that he had never seen before.

Prompto wandered around for about an hour before he came upon a rather beautiful plant, pink and green and purple. After taking a few photos of it, he leaned in for a closer look. With a deep inhale, he thought it smelled particularly pleasant. Before he could pull away, it released a puff of pollen into his face.

Quickly, Prompto pulled back and sneezed, wiping the pollen from his face. He worried and panicked at first, trying to determine if he was going to die from this. Why did he think it was a good idea to get close to a plant he didn’t recognize? But minutes passed and nothing happened. Maybe he was okay.

Prompto figured it was better to walk back to the haven and talk to Ignis about it, seeing what he would recommend in the event it was something harmful. Making his way back to the haven, he tried not to panic too much. It was difficult since he was a chronic worrier. Plus he was starting to feel flush on top of it.

The flush continued to rise, and Prompto had to stop and brace his hands against his knees. Why did his body feel like it needed some sort of relief, something that felt very familiar but was way too strange for it to be true? His legs ached, and as he ran his hands over it, he suppressed a moan like he had stroked his cock.

Hard and pleading internally, Prompto didn’t know if he could make it back to the haven. He needed relief. Fast. There was a thick patch of forest, and Prompto quickly stumbled over to it, winding up hiding himself behind a line of trees. He rested his back against a trunk, knees drawn up and spread apart, his cock hard and screaming to be released through his pants.

_ Why me? _ Prompto thought as he palmed his cock through his pants, hoping that it would relieve the pressure. He thrust upward, the sensation only begging him to just release it and touch it. Skin on skin was what he needed. That would assuredly take care of it. 

Hurriedly Prompto unzipped his pants and pulled them down, releasing his cock and exposing it to the warm spring air. Even the air on his body was sending small shocks of pleasure through him. He gripped his cock and began to stroke it, moaning as he tilted his head back against the trunk of the tree.

Pre-cum was already leaking out, but the pleasure still wasn’t enough. He needed more. Something else. With his free hand, still stroking his cock with the other, he lifted his shirt and held the hem of it in his mouth. Hungrily, he began to thumb his nipple, sending a wave of pleasure cascading through him with a fury that begged him for climax. 

He let out a hungry whine, stroking his cock furiously. The thought of being fucked by Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis came to mind as it usually did when he was masturbating. There was no way he was going to tell them that he had a crush on all of them, that they are all the hottest men on Eos and that he had a toy named after each one of them (surprisingly, the one named after Noctis was the biggest). Right now, he would give anything to have someone, anyone, fuck him. It didn’t matter who. 

“Pardon me,” a languid voice said behind him, startling him. He let out a yelp, closing his legs and trying to hide his embarrassment as he turned. What the hell was Chancellor Ardyn doing here? Wasn’t it bad enough that they had to encounter him in Lestallum? And why the fuck was he so fucking hot? “Are you alright?”

“What the hell?!” Prompto nearly screamed. “Can’t you see I need privacy here?”

“It looks to me like the last thing you need is privacy,” Ardyn offered as he approached him, standing in front of him. The way that he looked at Prompto was nothing short of lascivious. “I suppose you may have encountered one of the plants around here. The sort that sends your mind reeling and your senses screaming for the sweet release of sublime ecstasy? It won’t go away until you figure out what relieves it.”

“Fuck,” Prompto whined, his body practically begging for the chancellor to just take him then and there. “What do I do?”

“Simply,” Ardyn replied with a smirk. “You need to fuck someone and hope it goes away. Perhaps your friends at camp can help?”

Prompto shook his head. “That’s impossible.”   
“I suppose we could try to manufacture an antidote. Might take a while” Ardyn tapped his finger against his cheek in a mock pretense of thinking. He grinned at Prompto. “Or I could give it a go.”

“What are you stalking us to wait for your chance to fuck us?” Prompto asked.

“No,” Ardyn replied simply. “Just you.”

Prompto considered it but not for long. His body was throbbing in a need for release, and if Ardyn was able to provide it then he would give it a go. “Fine,” he said in a nearly strangled sob. “Just hurry. I need something.”

“Oh my dear, you have no idea.” Ardyn began to slowly take off his clothes, as if he enjoyed watching Prompto writhe on the ground in a need for relief. “Do you have something to help prepare yourself? We should probably be safe about that.”

Prompto pulled out lubricant and a toy from the armiger, a vibrator that was of decent size but not so big that he couldn’t walk when he was done. Ardyn looked at it in amusement then indicated wordlessly with that horribly attractive swagger he had for Prompto to take off his clothes. He didn’t need to be told twice.

The moment that Prompto’s clothes were off, Ardyn was on his knees, his gorgeously defined body begging to be touched. Prompto reached out to him, his eyes half closed in desire, and he began to suck on Ardyn’s nipple, his body rutting against the chancellor’s in a need for release. Ardyn chuckled, but Prompto felt him stiffen as well. 

“Mmmnn, you sweet, precious thing,” Ardyn murmured as he stroked Prompto’s hair. “Go ahead and suck my cock. If you do well, I will fuck you so hard that you’ll be begging for seconds, pollen or no.”

Prompto didn’t hesitate. He wasn’t really sure what Ardyn was saying beyond  _ I will fuck you so hard _ . That was all he needed to comply. He wanted to be fucked, needed to be fucked, and every second he wasted, feeling a trembling quake in his cock that made his hips twitch and sway. He got down on all fours and began to suck on Ardyn’s cock, using his tongue expertly as he had learned to do through his other sexual encounters.

“Ohh, Prompto…” Ardyn moaned as he took the toy and lubricant in his hands. “You are fantastic. Better than I’ve ever had, and that’s saying something. Are you enjoying it?”

“Mmn.” Prompto moaned as he bobbed his head, running his tongue from base to tip and back as he sucked on Ardyn’s cock like it was a delicious morsel of delicacies. It wasn’t much longer before he felt Ardyn’s hand on his as he leaned over just enough to reach, his arms longer than Prompto’s. 

Crying out in delight, Prompto moved his body as he continued to suck on Ardyn, the deliciousness of one, then two, fingers in him nearly making him cum.  _ More. More. It’s not enough. I need more. _

“You greedy little thing.” Ardyn mused through his moan, pulling his fingers out. “I am in for a treat.”

Prompto gasped and cried out into Ardyn’s cock as he felt the vibrator enter him, Ardyn working it in him roughly. He came immediately, but he was still hard, his body demanding for more. The vibration against his prostate overwhelmed him with ecstasy, and he rocked his hips as he eagerly sucked on Ardyn intently, his eyes closing as he let himself sink into the bliss.

“I think that’s quite enough,” Ardyn said after an interderminite time. It could’ve been a minute or an hour. Prompto didn’t know, nor did he care. He just knew that it wasn’t enough yet, and he wanted, no needed, Ardyn’s cock in him. “Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Prompto gasped, pulling away from his cock, the vibrator still in him. “Please. Please fuck me. I need you to fuck me, Ardyn.”

“Happy to, my little chocobo,” Ardyn praised him. He removed the vibrator for him then coated his cock in lubricant. “Turn around, love.”

Prompto obliged, turning around and sticking his ass out for Ardyn to use as he wanted. The moment he felt Ardyn’s hands on his hips, he knew that he needed this. When he felt Ardyn’s cock enter him roughly, he gasped and cried out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head in sheer ecstasy. 

“Ardyn!” Prompto cried out, his cock quivering as his hips trembled. Ardyn set a relentless pace, pulsing in and out of him hard and fast. It nearly took his breath away, and when he wasn’t gasping and begging for more, Prompto was crying out Ardyn’s name. “More. More. Fuck me so hard. Please.”

Ardyn didn’t stop. Instead, he moved as fast and hard as possible, gripping Prompto’s cock and stroking it erratically at the same time. “Cum for me, Prompto. Feel your release.”

Prompto didn’t need to be told. The pressure mounted as Ardyn fucked him, and his vision went white hot as he came once more, his seed spilling out onto the forest floor. Relief washed over him, and he collapsed from the exhaustion of ecstasy, Ardyn cumming as he tightened around him. 

They remained there for a while, panting and still, until Ardyn pulled out of him and ran his hands over his back. Prompto felt better, relieved, like maybe that had worked. Ardyn helped him clean up and get dressed, but the moment that they were done, he was on his way like nothing had ever happened. Prompto didn’t get him at all, but he wasn’t going to question it. He was just grateful that Ardyn had been there, for whatever strange reason.

Deciding that he needed to clean up a bit more, Prompto began to make his way back to the haven. Within a few minutes, Prompto felt a flush creeping back into his cheeks.

“No,” Prompto whispered. It didn’t work. It was only momentary relief. He felt his cock go hard again, and he leaned against a tree on the side of the trail, panting in a need for relief. 

That’s when he heard it. Gladio was running towards him, finishing up the rest of his run. He turned and looked at him desperately, hoping for some sense of relief on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that I was approaching having worked on 69 fics in some capacity on Ao3 this year. So this is fic 69. Naturally, I had to make it nothing but smut. I hope you enjoy. XD


	2. In Which Prompto Doesn't Care About Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto asks Gladio for help
> 
> Sex things to be aware of: squirting >.>

The sound of Gladio’s footsteps drawing closer made Prompto desperate for his touch. As much as he was terrified of rejection, his need for relief was too much for him to deny. He gripped the trunk of the tree as hard as he could, trying to stop himself from touching his cock as his mind was sent in a dizzying frenzy of lust and desire.

“Hey Prom,” Gladio called as he drew nearer. “You wanna finish a run with…? You okay?”

“Help me Gladio,” Prompto said as Gladio stopped and stepped near him. The scent of his sweat dripping down his spine made Prompto’s knees quiver and his cock ache. “There was a plant…”

“Are you poisoned?” Gladio asked, hurrying towards him? He pressed his hand against Prompto’s forehead, as if testing for a fever, and Prompto let out a moan of desire. Even the slightest touch from Gladio was enough to make it feel like he was being penetrated. “You okay?”

“It was a strange flower,” Prompto explained, terrified of touching Gladio before he got permission. “Makes me… Nngh. I need to be touched. I need relief. It won’t stop.”

Gladio’s eyes widened as he understood. He looked down at Prompto’s hard cock, straining through his pants, and visibly swallowed. “I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“That’s not possible,” Prompto promised him. “Fuck, Gladio, do you know how many times I’ve thought about you and I together? If you knew how much I’d want you all to fuck me-”

Gladio kissed him, a hard and nearly crushing kiss as he pressed his body against Prompto’s, making the blond moan and grind against him desperately. In the back of his mind, he thought about how if he were sane right now then this would be far more exciting for an entirely different reason. But right now the only thing he wanted, or needed, was Gladio’s cock in him. Oh, how he hoped that this was going to be as sweet as he imagined it would.

“Six, I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Gladio groaned as he furiously took off Prompto’s clothes, stripping him right then and there. He didn’t have a shirt on himself, only needing to pull out his own cock in a hurry. “Tell me what you need, Prompto.”

“You,” Prompto begged. “All of you. I need you to fuck me and hold me and do whatever you want to me. Please use me, Gladio.”

“Thank the fucking Six you’re so horny. I’ve dreamed about this for a long time now.” Gladio used his hands to pinch and twist on Prompto’s nipples, the pain and pleasure mingling together in a sweet agony. Prompto cried out from it, his cock leaking pre-cum once more. 

He ground his hips harder against Gladio, moaning loudly as Gladio took their girths in his large hand and began to stroke them together. “Gladio…! Oh Six, you feel so good. I need more. It’s not enough.”

Gladio took that and dropped to his knees. At first Prompto thought that he was going to suck him off, but instead he lifted one leg and rested it on his shoulder, then the other, forcing him to straddle him. “Fuck my mouth. I want you to. I have dreamed of you fucking my mouth.”

Prompto didn’t need to be told twice. The moment that Gladio opened his mouth, he put his cock in it, thrusting his hips, the tip hitting the back of Gladio’s throat. The feeling of his tongue along the most sensitive area of his cock made him scream out in delight, the moans coming from Gladio indicating that he loved every moment of it too. He wound his hands through Gladio’s hair and fucked his face, chasing a climax as the warmth and saliva overwhelmed him.

“I’m going to cum,” Prompto gasped. Gladio’s moan indicated that he wanted him to. He held onto his ass, gripping it tightly, as Prompto thrust furiously. “Gladio!”

He came hard with one final thrust, and Gladio drank him in, drop by drop. Gladio pulled away, and it was clear that they were both still hard. It wasn’t enough. Prompto needed to be fuck in order to hopefully get the pollen to stop. Gladio picked him up like he weighed nothing and set him down so that he was standing, leaning against the tree.

When he got up, he was quick to take out lubricant. Prompto stopped him from coating his fingers. “I don’t need it. Don’t ask.”

“Alright,” Gladio agreed. “Saves me time.”

He coated his cock with lubricant, then roughly grabbed Prompto’s legs and lifted him, wrapping them around his waist. Without any hesitation, he rammed his cock into Prompto, making them both cry out in pleasure. Prompto grabbed his shoulders and held on, the pain of having his back against the tree only mingling even more with the pleasure of Gladio’s thick cock fucking him. 

“Prom, you are so hot,” Gladio moaned as he thrust into him hard and fast, no mercy within his sights. Prompto didn’t want mercy. He wanted the pleasure of Gladio hitting his prostate to continue until he was so oversensitized that he couldn’t think of anything other than the overwhelming bliss. Gladio was huge in every aspect, and Prompto reveled in each gasping thrust.

“Fuck me,” Prompto begged. “More. Ahh… Fuck… Gladio… Please.”

“Hold on.” Gladio was quick to have them both on the ground, but instead of laying Prompto down, he had him on top of him. “Move how you want. Fuck me.”

Prompto planted his hands firmly on Gladio’s chest as he straddled him, moving up and down as he felt Gladio’s cock going in and out with the hungry pace he set. They both moaned, and Prompto begged Gladio for something to send him over the edge. Gladio obliged him happily, grabbing his cock and stroking it in tandem to Prompto’s movements. 

“I’m close,” Prompto moaned a whimper, higher pitched than normal, feeling another climax coming on quickly. “I’m so close. I want to cum. Oh Gladio… Please make me cum. Your cock is so good.”

“Fuck, Ignis is going to love your ass,” Gladio moaned. “I’m already getting so addicted to it.”

Prompto was only vaguely aware of what Gladio was saying, his mind on the pleasure. His cock was overwhelmed, his ass was hyper stimulated, and now Gladio was thrusting upward as he thrust down. It was all it took to send him over the edge, and he came so hard with a cry of Gladio’s name on his tongue.

Gladio didn’t stop thrusting, though. He kept fucking him hard, making Prompto scream from his over sensitive prostate being stimulated again and again. “Gladio,” he whimpered, his leaking cock building up with a pressure he never experienced before. “Oh.. What are you… Nngh.. It’s so much…!”

“I’m going to cum,” Gladio moaned. “Can you hang on?”

Prompto let out a whimper and nodded, the sensitivity overwhelming him. As Gladio came, Prompto felt himself orgasm in an entirely different manner, the only type of orgasm that came with such overwhelming hyper stimulation that he screamed from the aching madness. He squirted on Gladio, his body spasming as they stuttered to a stop, both of them achingly full of satisfaction.

Luckily, Prompto found that the heat was dissipating, that he was sinking into a wave of exhaustion instead of a desperate hunger for more. Gladio helped him, both of them cleaning up together, until it was time for them to get dressed and make their way back to camp. Prompto was tired, exhausted really, and he found himself barely able to move. Gladio was more than obliging and helped him dress then picked him up and carried him like he was a damsel in distress.

“Do you feel better?” Gladio asked. Prompto nodded and looked up at him. “Good. Although Ignis and Noctis are going to be upset they missed out.”

“Are you all together?” Prompto asked, feeling a bit left out if that was the case.

“We have been for a while,” Gladio explained. “We’ve been trying to figure out a way to introduce you to the group, but Noctis kept panicking and thinking that you’d get freaked out. He was worried about losing you.”

“I wish he told me,” Prompto considered, his eyes struggling to stay open. “I would’ve just kissed him and gotten it out of the way.”

“Well now you can,” Gladio laughed. “But first you need to sleep.”

“Mmnn… Thanks Gladio.” Prompto fell into a deep sleep fairly quickly. In his dreams, he dreamt of Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis all ravaging him for hours on end. Unaware, the pollen had not worn off. But for now, he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto got deep dicked so hard that he passed out XD  
> Great going Gladio
> 
> Next chapter is Promnis!


	3. In Which Prompto Discovers Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wakes up needing relief. Ignis is there to help
> 
> TW:BDSM

In his dreams, Prompto saw Noctis on top of him, gripping his hands tightly as he ravaged him until he was screaming and crying out for mercy. He woke in the tent at the haven, panting and flushed, his body begging for release. At first he thought that maybe it was just a product of the dream, but the moment he reached up and touched his own cock, he knew differently. The pollen had still taken effect.

“No,” Prompto whimpered, his body aching for release yet again. Why didn’t it just work with Gladio? Surely it should’ve then, right? Gladio fucked him so hard that he thought it would work for sure. 

There was a shuffling outside, and Prompto knew that if Gladio was out there then there was a chance that he would be willing to help. Achingly, he got up and made his way out of the tent, hard and demanding release yet again. It wasn’t until he stepped outside that he realized he was naked.

“Good afternoon,” Ignis said. He was sitting in a camping chair, reading a book. “Gladio is off with Noctis, fishing. He let me know the situation. Perhaps it looks like you still need some help? I’ve sent a photo of the flower to the Citadel to see if they have any guidance on it. I’m afraid that in the meantime we just have to wait.”

“Oh,” Prompto whimpered, embarrassed by how hard he was in front of someone so graceful and stoic. Ignis closed his book and stood up, walking over to Prompto and looking at him in such a way that made his hips quiver as if he had been touched.

“I would be more than amenable to helping relieve the situation for you,” Ignis offered. “Although my proclivities are a bit… intense.”

“I don’t care what you do,” Prompto pleaded, his voice hoarse from sleep. 

“I will need you to think of a safe word,” Ignis continued. “We will do this in the tent.”

“Thank you,” Prompto whispered, tears nearly in his eyes. He just wanted it to stop, but then the thought of having Ignis drowning him in pleasure made his heart nearly leap in eager desire. That wasn’t the pollen. That was just him. Like Gladio, Prompto desired Ignis and Noctis so readily. 

Prompto followed Ignis inside the tent, noticing how he was strategically laying out a few blankets for comfort then taking out some rope, a spreader bar, lubricant, and some other things that made Prompto’s mouth water. His body was practically crying out for touch, but Ignis was clearly strategic about how he handled things. He would have to be patient.

“What is your safeword?” Ignis asked him as he set up, the space cleared out and ready what was about to transpire.

“Chocobo,” Prompto said, thinking of the first word that came to mind. Ignis offered a smile.

“I suspected as much,” Ignis said. Gently he stroked Prompto’s cheek with one finger, tracing down to his chin and tilting it upward. Prompto felt a stab of pleasure course through him, his cock begging to be touched. “You are very cute, my little chocobo. But I am a dom, and you will be my sub. You will obey. If there is anything you dislike, then you must use the safeword. If you say no, I will keep going. Do you understand, my little bird?”

“Yes,” Prompto breathed, his breathing already labored in anticipation.

“Good,” Ignis said. “Now on your knees.”

Prompto complied, staring up at Ignis, very grateful for Gladio’s giant size and need for an oversized tent. There was plenty of space for this. Wordlessly, Ignis took the rope and began to tie him, starting at the chest and making his way down until his wrists were bound behind his back, his upper thighs bound with rope that encircled his cock but kept it free. He moaned the entire time, each touch against his skin like fire coursing through him.

“This pollen has turned you into quite a little whore,” Ignis murmured, the words lascivious and enticing on his tongue. “Did you intentionally sniff it so that you could seduce us?”

“No,” Prompto replied, gasping when Ignis gripped his hair and pulled it back roughly. Ignis got close to his face, but he didn’t kiss him. “I swear, I didn’t mean to.”

“Even better,” Ignis whispered. “A naive little bird stumbling into a trap unknowingly. And now I get to reap the benefits.”

Ignis released him and walked away. Prompto was panting, trembling, excited and somewhat scared by Ignis’ change in demeanor. He loved it, ultimately, and couldn’t wait to see what Ignis would do to him.

“This will hurt, my little bird,” Ignis promised him when he came back. He clipped a clamp each on Prompto’s nipples, sending a wave of shock and pleasure through him that made him cry out in ecstasy, his cock dripping pre-cum as he arched his back towards Ignis. “Oh my. I think someone likes the pain. Why have I delayed in bringing you into my tent before?”

“Ignis…” Prompto gasped, his entire body trembling and straining against the ropes. 

“I’ll give you me when I’m ready to give you me,” Ignis advised him. “But if you want this relief to last more than a simple second, I suspect we will have to prolong the pleasure. Are you ready for that, little bird?”

“Yes,” Prompto gasped. Ignis grabbed a blindfold and wrapped his around Prompto’s eyes. He then felt the spreader bar. Having so many tools being used on him excited him beyond his wildest dreams, and to know it was Ignis doing it only thrilled him all the more. 

“Are you only slightly uncomfortable, little bird?” Ignis asked him once he was done.

“Yes,” Prompto replied, his body ready for whatever was about to take place.

“Good.” Ignis proceeded to work his ass, preparing him with his fingers, making Prompto moan and practically writhe where he knelt on the ground. Then he felt something entering him, something long, thick, and with bumps that hit his prostate again and again. With a flick of a switch, Ignis turned it onto the lowest setting, enough for Prompto to feel it pressing into his prostate, making him drool and moan. 

“Ignis,” Prompto moaned as he strained against the ropes. He heard something clicking, like the shutter of his camera. “Ignis… Please… Want you…”

“I know you do, my little bird,” Ignis tutted. “And you shall get me. When I deem it to be so. I’ll be back. Shout the safeword if you need out. I will hear it.”

At that Ignis walked away, leaving him alone. Prompto thought about saying the safeword, but then his body kept responding to the pleasure of the clamps, the ropes, the spreader, and the vibrator. Even the blindfold heightened everything. He moaned and thrust his hips, trying to get the vibrator to press against his prostate more. Unsuccessful, he remained there, moaning and whimpering for relief. 

Prompto didn’t know how long Ignis was gone. It was longer than ten minutes, for sure. Then again, it could’ve been an eternity for all he knew. The pleasure was building, the pain of the clamps mingling into it delightfully, and he hoped that relief was soon to be on the horizon. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Ignis would return and fuck him.

“Look at my little bird,” Ignis said as he stepped into the tent once more. “So subdued and trapped. Tell me, little bird, what do you desire?”

“You,” Prompto gasped. “Please fuck me. I need you.”

“Perhaps you’re ready,” Ignis supposed. “We will have to find out.”

Ignis removed the blindfold, and Prompto took in how gorgeously naked he was. He admired just how lean he was, how perfect his body was, and how erect his cock was.. Just as Gladio’s body was perfection, Ignis’ was in an entirely different way. When Ignis approached him, Prompto looked up at him with a pleading desire. 

“I have given you pleasure so far, little bird,” Ignis told him as he gripped his chin between his thumb and forefinger. He ran his thumb across Prompto’s lips. “What pleasure will you give me in turn?”

Prompto opened his mouth, a shiver going through him when Ignis put his thumb in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Ignis let out a soft groan then pulled his hand away, positioning his cock for Prompto to receive into his mouth. He eagerly took it, receiving an entirely different sort of pleasure at hearing Ignis groan in pleasure. Prompto wasn’t going to lie. He knew how to suck cock.

“Oh, little bird,” Ignis moaned as he ran his hands through Prompto’s hair, gripping him tightly. “What secrets are you hiding? Your mouth is delicious.”

“Mmnn,” Prompto moaned, his body thrumming with pleasure from Ignis’ cock in his mouth. Suddenly, Ignis began to thrust into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat, making him gag a bit before he got his bearings. Ignis continued to fuck his mouth until he pulled out unexpectedly, leaving a trail of drool from the tip of his cock to Prompto’s tongue.

“You have done so well, my little bird,” Ignis crooned as he walked behind Prompto and knelt behind him. He leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I cannot wait to have you.”

Prompto moaned when Ignis removed the vibrator, the sensation leaving him feeling empty and in need of something more. Ignis obliged quickly, keeping him on his knees as he inserted his cock roughly in him, a scream of pleasure emanating from his lips. Grinding his hips against him, Ignis pulled Prompto’s hair, making him rest his head on his shoulder. 

“Look at me,” Ignis demanded. Prompto turned and looked at Ignis’ face, flushed with desire just as his was. “You are my little bird. No one else’s. No one else is allowed to call that. Do you understand?”

Ignis grabbed the clamps on Prompto’s nipples and pulled, sending pain and pleasure coursing through him. He cried out from it, wanting it both to stop and to continue. He couldn’t tell what was better. “Yes! I understand… Ignis… I’m your little bird.”

“Good,” Ignis replied, releasing the clamps. Prompto panted once but then Ignis took his lips in his and kissed him deeply, his tongue hungry and yearning. As he kissed him, Ignis began to move in Prompto, thrusting hard and fast. Prompto moaned into the kiss, and when Ignis released his lips, he cried out from the pleasure of Ignis’ cock.

“Ignis!” Prompto moaned, unable to do anything other than take his cock in him, the pleasure of everything overwhelming him quickly and completely. “I’m going to cum… Your cock is so good.”

“If you cum now, I will not stop,” Ignis warned him. “Not until I achieve my own pleasure, little bird. You may cum if you want.”

“I want to cum,” Prompto whimpered, feeling Ignis fucking him so hard and with so little mercy that it took over all of him. Unable to help himself, he climaxed hard and fast, his seed spilling out onto the blanket underneath him. 

True to his word, Ignis kept going, fucking him hard and fast as he spasmed around him, his body overcome with an intensity that overstimulated him with each thrust. “Ignis… It’s too much… I can’t…”

“Say the safeword, my little bird, if you want me to stop,” Ignis offered, thrusting into him still, his hands trailing over the ropes on his body and down to his cock. Prompto cried out as Ignis began to stroke him, his still hard cock overstimulated after cumming so soon. It was only because of the pollen that he was still hard.

“No,” Prompto moaned, begging Ignis to go harder and faster. “More. I want you more.”

“You are in no position to make demands, little bird.” Despite that, Ignis moved erratically in him, obviously unable to help himself. Prompto was sobbing from the pleasure overtaking him, from the bliss of it all, and he came again thanks to the pollen. 

Without warning, Ignis pressed Prompto’s head down so that he was laying on the floor, knees on the ground and ass in the air. Gripped his hips and moved so intensely in him that Prompto let out moans that escalated into high pitched noise, the engulfing bliss filling him with a different sort of pleasure, causing him to squirt once more.

It must have tipped Ignis over the edge as well, because a moment later he had climaxed, his seed filling Prompto. He stopped thrusting, holding still, and Prompto was left bound and panting. He felt relieved, his cock no longer hard, but didn’t dare hope to consider it over. He wanted it to be, but he didn’t hope for it. 

The scene now completed, Ignis pulled out of Prompto and began to undo his ropes, help him out of the bar, and unclamp him. Thoroughly unbound, Ignis helped him clean up and then took him into his arms, holding him tightly. Prompto looked up at him, seeing all the kindness and none of the dominance that was there before.

“Are you okay?” Ignis asked him tenderly. “Please tell me honestly.”

“I’ve never experienced that before,” Prompto replied, his voice hoarse. “But it was amazing. I’d like to do it again… without the pollen.”

Ignis smiled at him and kissed his forehead. “As I would like the same. There are times where it will be all of us going forward. Are you up for that?”

Prompto felt his heart skip a beat. “Yes.”

“I thought so. You are very much a fantastic sub, Prompto. Or should I say, my little bird?”

Prompto flushed bright red, unable to help himself. Ignis took very good care of him while he relaxed, allowing himself to finally hope that the pollen had finally run its course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto: I just have vanilla sex  
> Prompto by the end of this experience: I have discovered so much... Mostly that I'm a hoe 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far >.>


	4. In Which Prompto Takes A Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto hangs out with Noctis

There was a longer period of rest that Prompto was grateful for, although it initially fooled him into believing that he was cured of whatever effects the pollen had on him. He had gotten dressed and made his way out to the docks where Noctis was fishing. Gladio had opted to read a book under a tree, and when Prompto made his appearance, he decided to go for a peaceful walk with Ignis. As long as Noctis wasn’t alone, he was fine.

“Feeling better?” Noctis asked as his line bobbed in the water. 

“Yeah,” Prompto replied honestly. For now, at least. “Any bites?”

“No.” Noctis sighed as he looked out at the water. “It’s getting pretty hot too. I’m ready to just give up and go for a swim.”

“Let’s do it!” Prompto offered. He stood up and took off his shirt, stowing it away in the armiger for now. With a quick flourish, he was down to his boxers and jumped into the water without any hesitation. Surfacing, he heard Noctis laughing. 

“Aren’t you supposed to wait for me to answer?” Noctis asked, removing his shirt and pants anyway. Prompto flushed red when he saw just how gorgeous his body was. A moment later he felt the same familiar heat returning to him. Noctis jumped into the water before Prompto could tell him that he had to get out and ask Ignis if he heard about the pollen from the Citadel.

When Noctis surfaced, Prompto felt his cock go hard, the warmth of the water doing nothing to subdue the heat that the pollen brought on. He was starting to think that this was his life now, that whenever he thought he was safe the pollen would entirely infect him. With them both in the water, Prompto flushed red and decided that he should just swim to shore. Did Noctis even know about what happened?

“You look kinda red,” Noctis noticed as he swam towards him. Prompto felt his cock ache for Noctis’ touch, and he knew that the pollen would take over at any second. “Are you still affected by that plant? Ignis said you might be.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Prompto replied. “I guess I should get out and-”

Noctis kissed Prompto before he could finish what he was saying, pulling him into his arms as they both floated in the water. He was taken by surprise but immediately caved, his tongue caressing Noctis’ as they pressed their bodies against each other while treading water. Prompto ached for Noctis, just as he ached for Ignis and Gladio, but the pollen heightened everything his body felt.

“We should get closer to the shore,” Noctis indicated as he hungrily palmed Prompto’s cock through his boxers. Prompto moaned, holding onto Noctis’ shoulders as he panted, his forehead resting against his shoulder. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do this.”

“Not as long as I’ve wanted it,” Prompto begged. “I never thought… ngh… Noctis, I’ve always wanted you.”

“Come on,” Noctis beckoned him, taking his hand and pulling him as he swam towards the shore. Once they were able to touch the sandy ground beneath them, Noctis was on him once more, kissing him deeply. 

Prompto knew that he wanted more right away, and Noctis seemed just as eager. They stood in waist high water as Noctis parted from the kiss to take off both of their boxers, tossing them into the armiger easily. Somewhere in the back of his mind Prompto thought about how Ignis would scold them for that, but right now he just wanted more of Noctis.

Noctis grabbed Prompto’s cock and began to stroke it eagerly, leaving Prompto whining and moaning for more. “Noctis… Fuck, you’re so ready for this.”

“Well, duh,” Noctis replied before pressing against him and stroking them both as they pressed against each other, the friction of their cocks sending a flurry of pleasure through him. “I’ve had a crush on you since elementary school.”

“But… I was… Ahh…” Prompto couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Super cute even then? Yeah, I know.” Noctis paused to moan as well, and Prompto began to rut against his hand as he stroked him. “Are you always this turned on?”

“No,” Prompto gasped. “Well, maybe. I don’t know. It feels different with the pollen. Everything is so intense. It’s not bad at first, but then… Nngh, Noctis… I get desperate and just want to cum.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make you cum,” Noctis promised him. “Again and again and again. I love you, Prom. I always have.”

“I love you, Noctis,” Prompto admitted, knowing in his heart that it was true and had nothing to do with the pollen. “Please help me. I need you.”

Noctis didn’t hesitate. He took out a water resistant lubricant from the armiger, coated his fingers, then put it back. Prompto moaned as Noctis immediately inserted them into Prompto’s ass, stretching him as they remained in the water. He gripped the prince tightly, trying to maintain some composure but finding himself entirely unsuccessful at it. The pollen took over entirely, and by the time Noctis was done stretching him, he was begging to be fucked.

“Please,” Prompto begged as he hooked his leg around Noctis’ waist. “I need you.”

Those words seemed to work like magic with Noctis. The prince hearing Prompto begging for him sent him into a frenzy, and he quickly inserted his cock into Prompto, grinding his hips against the blond’s. He pulled Prompto further into the water, and Prompto wrapped his other leg around his waist, thrusting his hips as the water kept him buoyant and easy to manipulate.

“Prompto,” Noctis moaned as he thrust into him hard, the desire and bliss threatening to take Prompto sooner rather than later. “You’re too good.”

“Noctis,” Prompto moaned in response, the pleasure of the prince’s cock in him taking over completely. “I can’t… So good… Please don’t stop.”

Noctis didn’t. He kept going, pumping into him hard as Prompto moaned and called out his name again, unable to stop himself. The pollen enhanced the pleasure, making it better than he could fathom, and he found himself drowning in the sheer bliss of it all. There was something about the way that Noctis touched him that was like fire and ice within a burning comet racing through space. It was pleasure, desire, bliss, and more. It was better than Gladio’s erratic fury and stronger than Ignis’ controlling sadism.

“I need more,” Prompto begged, knowing that if he was going to seek completion, Noctis would have to bring him to the point of orgasm. “I want more.”

“We’ll go to the shore then,” Noctis grunted, still thrusting in him. He moved towards the shore and only pulled out of Prompto when they got close enough to land that they had to walk. Even then, it was more a desperate attempt to reach the shore and continue their pleasure, both of them lost in it. 

Prompto fell to his knees the moment he reached the shore, and Noctis was swiftly behind him. He slammed his cock into him once more, making Prompto gasp and cry out, the water no longer impeding how fast and hard they could go. Neither of them cared about the sand beneath them or about getting caught by any random passersby. They only cared about their own pleasure and need to chase it. Prompto only cared about relieving the pressure.

“Oh, Noctis,” Prompto moaned as their pulsating got more erratic, closer to building their orgasm. Feeling Noctis’ cock against his prostate, again and again, Prompto cried out for him, knowing that he was close to the edge. “I’m going to cum.”

“Me too,” Noctis moaned. “Six, you’re good Prompto. Nngh, I can’t hold on anymore.”

Prompto felt himself just at the edge, and when Noctis thrust once more he climaxed, spilling his seed out onto the sand beneath him. Noctis moaned loudly behind him as he came, filling Prompto and providing the much needed relief from the pollen. 

They were silent for a time before they got up and just opted to wash off in the water. Instead of getting dressed, Noctis retrieved two towels from the armiger and they each wrapped one around their waist. It was another quiet day where they were; the only sounds there were the sounds of nature now that their sex had come to its conclusion.

Noctis offered Prompto a sheepish smile now that they were done, and he reached out his hand for Prompto to take. He happily took it, and they walked back to the haven, just a short spanse away with no one nearby save Ignis and Gladio, talking about nothing in particular the entire time. It felt like they always were supposed to be like this, so naturally together and happy on an intimate level that extended beyond friendship. Prompto could at least thank the pollen for that.

When they reached the camp, Ignis and Gladio were waiting for them. Gladio was smirking at them only wearing towels, but Ignis looked astounded to the point of being livid. Instead of giving them a hard time, though, he just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. There was nothing to be done for it.

“I have found a cure,” Ignis said as he looked at Prompto.”According to the research, it should be fairly simple.”

“Great,” Prompto exclaimed. “When do we get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis have that pure sort of affection that while they're in the middle of having sex out in the open they still manage to be cute. XD
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I was going to post this earlier but I fell asleep due to a migraine. Better now though! :3


	5. In Which Prompto Waits For A Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chocobros make their way back to the Citadel and towards a cure
> 
> Things to be aware of: Douple penetration, squirting

Ignis had a plan, but that plan unfortunately took time. They had to get back to the Citadel, get a specialty antidote made, and then Prompto would be cured. Prompto had been hoping that it was something simple like ‘now that you fucked Noctis you’re cured!’ Unfortunately that wasn’t the case. So Prompto had to suffer through a car ride back to the Citadel and hope that he could last.

Of course that wasn’t going to happen. When they hit the road, Prompto immediately felt the flush of desire course through him. He was sitting in the back seat of the Regalia with Gladio, and he tilted his head back against the seat, closing his eyes as he tried to keep his breathing steady. Doing everything he could to keep his breathing steady, he tried his best to fight the pollen as it made his desire course down to his thighs and made his cock hard. There was no fighting it, though. He was stuck.

“You okay, Prom?” Gladio asked as the radio played music in the background. “Is it happening again?”

Prompto nodded, panting as he tried to keep everything held back. The last thing he wanted was to continue to inconvenience anyone. Closing his eyes, he thought about how he needed to just ride it out and wait to get back to the Citadel. He could make a two hour trip back with no problem, right? Who was he kidding? It was going to be torture.

Feeling a hand on his zipper, he opened his eyes and saw Gladio tugging at his pants and pulling out his cock. Prompto was about to object, but then Gladio started stroking his cock. Instead, he threw his head back and moaned, his hips bucking into the touch. It felt so good, so delicious, that he couldn’t do anything but just sit there and moan from the pleasure.

Through half-lidded eyes, Prompto saw Noctis staring at him, eyes wide with hunger and something else he didn’t really recognize. “Noctis?” Prompto moaned, his panting making his chest heave. “Nngh…”

Noctis climbed into the back of the car, despite Ignis’ protests, and interrupted Gladio’s handjob, his jealousy fully on display. Prompto moved over to the middle of the backseat so Noctis could sit next to him. The prince immediately began to kiss him, his tongue hungry and nearly possessively caressing his. He took off Prompto’s shirt for him then began to pinch his nipples between his thumb and forefinger. 

Gladio began stroking his cock again, and Prompto arched his back as he moaned into Noctis’ lips, the pleasure achingly fantastic. He was vaguely aware of Ignis cursing about this and pulling over off the road and into a spot that was well hidden, even though the windows were all tinted. He moved the front seats around a bit to give them a bit more room then climbed into the backseat as well, sitting on the center console.

“Might I make a suggestion?” Ignis offered. Gladio was the one who gave him the go ahead. “The pollen is making Prompto have a higher threshold necessary to reduce the effects. I suggest we all take turns.”

“I go first,” Noctis declared as he pulled away. Prompto wondered why he was so abjectly possessive of him. Was it because he told him that he loved him? Was Noctis suddenly not wanting to be with all of them together?

“The fuck me, please,” Prompto panted desperately. “I need it.”

“What do you need, my little bird?” Ignis asked as he gripped his face between his hands. “Tell the prince what you need.”

Ignis turned his head so he was facing Noctis. Desperately, Prompto pleaded for him. “I need your cock, Noctis. Please fuck me.”

“You are mine,” Noctis asserted as he looked at Prompto. Ignis released him at the statement. “No one else’s, no matter who you fuck. Do you get that?”

“I understand,” Prompto said, feeling something in his heart as he said it. There was something he was missing, but right now he just wouldn’t understand anything. Not until he came.

Noctis roughly pulled off Prompto’s pants for him then took off his own clothes. Ignis got on his knees on the floor of the Regalia while Gladio got on his knees on the seat. Noctis shifted so that Prompto was sitting on his lap, the prince’s hard cock pressing against his ass. Prompto saw the flash of blue light from the armiger then felt Noctis coating his cock. 

“Go ahead, Prom,” Noctis announced. “You can sit on my cock.”

Prompto didn’t hesitate. He positioned himself carefully, feeling Noctis’ cock enter him slowly as he sat down, still facing away from Noctis. When he had gotten the tip in, Gladio pressed on his shoulders and pushed hard, forcing him down on Noctis’ cock the rest of the way quickly. He cried out in pleasure from the suddenness of it, still stretched out enough from the many other times he had been fucked. 

“Oh fuck!” Prompto cried out. He bounced up and down on Noctis’ cock, moaning loudly in his passions. Noctis was moaning under him, and Prompto began to writhe on top of him when Noctis thrust upwards, moving hard and fast. That seemed to be a cue for Ignis and Gladio. The moment he started to do that, Ignis began to suck on Prompto’s cock, and Gladio turned his head and shoved his cock in Prompto’s mouth.

Tears came to Prompto’s eyes from the sheer pleasure enveloping him. He wanted to scream out in his pleasure, to tell them that it was so amazing and fantastic, but Gladio’s cock in his mouth and the tip in his throat overwhelmed his mouth. Ignis’ mouth on his cock made his back arch, and Noctis’ cock against his prostate made his hips writhe and twitch involuntarily.

_ Noctis. I want you… Forever. _ The thought crossed his mind, but he couldn’t say a word. He felt the pleasure mounting, and as Noctis fucked him hard, he came hard and fast in Ignis’ mouth. Gladio and Ignis both pulled away, and Ignis wiped his mouth. Prompto moaned and cried out as Noctis fucked him until he came, using the overstimulation to keep him going. 

When Noctis came, Prompto and he were both panting and well spent. But Prompto was still hard, just as Ignis had mentioned, and a moment later they were changing positions. Before he knew it, Gladio was laying down under him lubricating his cock despite the cum already in him from Noctis. 

Prompto cried out wordlessly as Gladio guided him down on his cock, wasting no time to push him up to the hilt. Noctis watched as Gladio fucked him, moving underneath him with such voracity that Prompto doubled over from the pleasure, his head resting against Gladio’s chest. He panted and moaned, trying to maintain some semblance of himself. It was impossible. The pollen had taken over, and all he wanted was their cocks.

“More,” Prompto moaned as Gladio fucked him. “I need more.”

“Of course you do, my little bird,” Ignis said as he stroked his back, his finger tracing down his spine. Gladio held still and grabbed Prompto’s ass, holding it as if preparing for something. Then he felt Ignis’ tip against his entrance. He gasped as he felt Ignis stretch him more than he had ever been stretched, the pain and pleasure mingling delightfully into one.

“I… Oh Six,” Prompto cried out as he felt Ignis and Gladio both in him, his gasps turning to moans. He writhed on top of Gladio as Ignis held his hips, reaching out for some sort of leverage. That was when he was met with Noctis’ lips on his, kissing him deeply as he held onto his shoulder with one hand. 

The moment Gladio and Ignis started moving in him, Prompto whimpered into Noctis’ tongue from the pleasure overstimulating his prostate. He came quickly, but Gladio and Ignis kept going, fucking him continuously while he whimpered more and more. He was overstimulated at this point, unable to do anything but just receive what he was being given, holding onto Noctis while Gladio and Ignis moaned. 

“Going to cum,” Gladio moaned, moving erratically in Prompto. Ignis gasped and moaned then matched Gladio’s pace, both of their cocks filling Prompto while hitting his prostate again and again. He came again, his whimpers overwhelmed while Noctis continued to kiss him.

Overstimulated beyond comprehension, Prompto squirted while Gladio and Ignis both came in him, filling him to the point of him leaking their fluids. They both stopped, pausing a moment while they continued to fill him to the last drop, and Prompto felt himself collapse on top of Gladio. There was no moving after this, the effects of the pollen wearing out for the time being. For how long, Prompto couldn’t say.

They were all more than gracious, helping him up and cleaning him without any qualms or issues. When he was cleaned up, they put him in his clothes again then covered him with a blanket to help him relax. Instead of Gladio taking his place in the back seat again, Noctis sat with Prompto and Gladio sat upfront with Ignis.

Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto while Ignis and Gladio talked amongst themselves casually. Prompto was worn out, exhausted, his lower body certainly unable to move at the moment. So he just rested his head against Noctis’ chest while Noctis held him, the blanket draped comfortably over him.

“So what is your relationship with Ignis and Gladio?” Prompto asked in a low voice when he had the energy to.

“Ignis and Gladio are dating each other,” Noctis explained. “But we get together and have threesomes. Well, now foursomes, I guess.”

“Oh,” Prompto said, understanding the situation a bit better. “I guess that explains a lot.”

Noctis nodded. “But I was serious when I said that I wanted you to be mine only. Just think about it. I’m willing to do what it takes. You don’t have to answer now since I’m pretty sure you could have anyone you wanted. And with the pollen, I don’t know if your answer would be influenced by that.”

“Okay,” Prompto said, his heart pounding in his chest. “What would your dad say?”

“Something along the lines of ‘I knew it’ or something like that,” Noctis figured. “We’ll get to it when we do. Well, just rest for now. Then tell me when the antidote works.”

“What do you mean by only yours?” Prompto asked him. “Like… exclusively sleeping with you?”

“I mean that if we continue this foursome thing from time to time, you’re only dating me,” Noctis explained. “And not sleeping with Ignis or Gladio on your own. It’s either both of us or none of us. I want you to be my boyfriend, Prom.”

“Oh,” Prompto said with wide eyes. 

“Yeah,” Noctis confirmed. “Well, just think about it. There’s time to decide.”

Prompto nodded. Would his answer even change if he took the antidote? He didn’t think so. Then again, he supposed he would find out when he took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Noctis wants to date Prompto... Will he accept? Or is his desire just from the sex pollen? >.>
> 
> I suppose we're about to find out in the next chapter!


	6. In Which Prompto Makes a Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto talks to Noctis
> 
> Things to be aware of: anal beads

Prompto sat in the infirmary, feeling the effects of the pollen. It was embarrassing, but luckily Ignis was the one who was giving him the antidote. He took it the moment it was in his hands, and a moment later he felt the effects of the pollen disappear instantaneously. It was a relief, and he sighed happily, knowing that he was free from the wonderfully horrible pollen. The pollen wouldn’t have been such a bad thing if he had an antidote on hand. Lesson learned.

“Now,” Ignis said as he looked at Prompto. “What have you learned?”

“If I want a good dicking, sniff that flower,” Prompto joked. Ignis didn’t look impressed. He smiled at his friend. “Don’t sniff plants when you don’t know what they are.”

“Good,” Ignis nodded. “Both of them are true, actually. I do believe a certain prince is waiting for an answer now that you’re free of the effects.”

“Yeah, about that,” Prompto said nervously. “Do you think you could help me with something?”

“Sure,” Ignis replied. “What is it?”

Prompto explained it to Ignis, hoping that he wouldn’t find him inside. When Ignis agreed, he was not surprised but was certainly grateful. Ignis helped him prepare for his answer then sent him on his way when he was ready. It was nerve wracking, but Prompto knew he had to do this. Noctis deserved to know the truth.

With a knock on Noctis’ bedroom door at the Citadel, Prompto took a deep breath when Noctis called him in. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, and looked around. While it wasn’t his first time in the room, it had certainly been a while since he had been there. He almost forgot about how opulent the room was, how the canopy bed was bigger than any bed he would likely ever own. He was so used to Noctis’ unassuming apartment.

“Hey Prom,” Noctis said as he sat up from the couch where he was playing a video game. Prompto looked at him nervously, holding the black silk robe closer as Noctis stood up. “Did the antidote work?”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied. Noctis stepped closer to him but still maintained his distance. “It worked really well. I’m back to me.”

“Did you think about what I said?” Noctis asked. He looked at Prompto’s robe, as if noticing it for the first time.

“I have,” Prompto said, nervous about what he was about to do and say. Slowly, he untied the belt around his robe and took it off, letting it fall to the floor. “I want to be yours.”

Noctis looked at him with wide eyes. Prompto flushed red. He wore lacey black underwear with connecting black garters around his upper thighs. His chest was bare, save for the draped pearls and diamonds across his chest, a single strand of jewels tracing down his back where his spine was. He wore no shoes and was presenting himself to Noctis in response to his question.

There was a long moment of silence where Prompto stood there, waiting for Noctis to say something. Instead, there was no answer. Noctis just kept staring, his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide. Prompto began to get nervous, wondering if maybe he had done something wrong. Was Noctis having second thoughts?

“Um… Noctis?” Prompto asked, about to grab his robe and leave. “Should I go? I’m sorry.”

Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hands and pulled him into a deep kiss, taking him by surprise. He immediately wrapped his arms around the prince’s neck, his desire growing within himself, entirely his own. The pollen was gone, and now he was free to feel his own desire growing as Noctis kissed him and their tongues hungrily met each other. 

“Fuck, Prom,” Noctis said as he looked at the sparkles in his hair and what he was wearing. “I swore I died for a moment and went to heaven.”

“You still want me?” Prompto asked, biting his bottom lip uncertainly.

“Still want you?” Noctis asked incredulously. “Why wouldn’t I want you? You are gorgeous, kind, brilliant, wonderful. You’re everything I want and more. I told my dad that I want you. He said that if that’s true, we’re going to have to get married quickly.”

“Married?” Prompto asked, his eyes wide this time. “But we just got together.”

“Yeah but,” Noctis began, a pained look in his eyes. “I’ve known you forever, right? Do we have to worry about whether or not we get along?”

Prompto considered it. Noctis was right. They only ever got along well, and there was no need to worry about fighting or no getting along or anything like that. He and Noctis just worked together. And if he got with Noctis then his hope would be that they would one day get married and just enjoy each other’s company. 

“You’re right,” Prompto admitted. “And I don’t want to be with anyone other than you.”

Noctis smiled and took out a small box from his pocket, getting down on one knee in front of Prompto. Startled, Prompto felt his heart beating in his chest rapidly as Noctis took the box and opened it, revealing a beautiful black ring with a white diamond in the middle.

“Prompto Argentum,” Noctis said, his voice getting choked up. “Will you marry me?”

Prompto stared at the ring, too stunned to speak for a moment. Tears came to his eyes as he thought about how much he loved Noctis, how he had been there for him through everything, and how Noctis filled his life with happiness when he had been so alone. How could he even say no when he loved him so much? There was no other choice.

“Yes,” Prompto whispered finally, “Yes, I will.”

Noctis slid the ring on Prompto’s left ring finger then stood up and pulled Prompto into a long kiss. Prompto held onto Noctis tightly then pulled away, only to lead him to the bed. He laid Noctis down on the bed then straddled him, his hands on his fiance’s chest.

“You’ve taken such good care of me when I had issues with the pollen,” Prompto explained. “Now it’s my turn to take care of you.”

Noctis was about to say something, but Prompto undid his pants and pulled out his cock, taking it in his mouth before any words could be spoken. The prince gasped and moaned as Prompto sucked his cock, his head bobbing up and down as his tongue ran over the most sensitive area. Shuddering, Noctis’ hips twitched as he writhed underneath Prompto, his fingers intertwining through his blond hair.

“Prompto,” Noctis moaned loudly. “Let me take you. I want to.”

Prompto pulled away and looked at his fiance, a lascivious smile on his face. He was hard, hot, and ready to give Noctis all the pleasure in the world. He took Noctis’ spot and laid on his back, ready for whatever Noctis was going to do. There was something that he hadn’t shown Noctis just yet, something that he would find out on his own.

Noctis pulled lubricant out of the armiger and made to coat his fingers. Prompto grabbed his hand before he could, and Noctis looked at him skeptically. He positioned himself between Prompto’s legs then leaned over and kissed him. As he did, Prompto positioned a leg on each of Noctis’ shoulders, giving him the leverage he needed to be better able to reach.

That’s when Noctis saw it. There was a string with a bead hanging out of Prompto’s ass. Amused, he took off Prompto’s lingerie and grabbed it and looked up at Prompto. “Did you prepare yourself?”

“Maybe,” Prompto replied with a blush. “Just for you.”

Noctis smiled and began to remove the toy from Prompto, the beads coming out one at a time. Prompto moaned as he felt them moving within him, his body aching from the pleasure. It wasn’t like it was with the pollen. Gratefully, it wasn’t overwhelming and all encompassing. This was the passion and desire he naturally felt for Noctis, the type of passion that made him hard and aching in all the right ways. 

Once it was out, Noctis coated his cock and inserted himself into Prompto, making them both moan from the pleasure. Noctis leaned forward as he moved in and out of him, his hands interlocked with Prompto’s. Prompto arched his back into Noctis’ touch, the sensation of Noctis being in him all the better now that he was himself again. 

“Noctis,” Prompto moaned, his body alight with fire as Noctis thrust into him, hard and fast, hitting his prostate repeatedly. He cried out his name as Noctis kept going, pressing into him more and more, his body overcome with pleasure. “Oh, Noctis… I need you so much… I love you.”

“I’m here,” Noctis whispered into his lips, kissing him deeply. Prompto arched his back as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, bringing him to the brink. “And I’ll never let you go again.”

“Oh, Noctis!” Prompto moaned as Noctis hit the spot repeatedly, making him cum quickly. His body spasmed and tightened around Noctis’ cock, the sensation overwhelming Noctis. He came within Prompto, leaving them both spent and panting into each other’s lips.

“I love you, Prom,” Noctis said. “You’re going to be my husband soon.”

Prompto felt his heartbeat rapidly. “I love you too, Noct. I can’t wait.”

They kissed each other, lost in each other’s arms for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Thus concludes my 69th fic on Ao3 that I've worked on in some capacity for the year 2020.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
